


fall from grace

by riorants



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Traitor Toby Smith | Tubbo, i'll add more tags when this is done but, l'manburg war but angels and demons, not betad unless you count grammarly, pls let me know if im doing this right im probably not, thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riorants/pseuds/riorants
Summary: the angel settlement of l'manburg has gotten too close for comfort for Tubbo, a young demon. he decides to see what's going on on the other side of the walls.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	fall from grace

Tubbo hadn't wanted to look at the new angel settlement of L'Manburg. He was a demon, and he'd heard the stories about the way they treated people like him, and he wasn't keen on experiencing it. There were reports from other servers that the angels had almost wiped out the demons living there, and the people were on edge. His brother had gone to a server like that and returned grim-faced, scarred, and much better with a sword.

It's big blackstone walls had scared most of the others away, leaving him to sneak in alone, hiding his horns and his tail as he went. The inside of the walls was even more intimidating, cannons loaded, as civilians bustling through the streets showed wings and weaponry. The streets spiralled around a white tent, and most of the angels gathered wore a uniform, red and white and blue, with gold capulets and accents.

They were getting ready for war, it seemed, and as the boy snuck back over the wall, his fingers were shaking. He needed to tell someone what was going on. He reached the ground with a thud and painstakingly carved an 'x' into the hard stone. When he finished, he bolted back to the village, branches whipping against him as he ran. 

When he reaches a part of the forest he recognizes, he slows, finally letting his disguise drop. Reaching up block the sun from his eyes, he takes in the little clearing he knows like the back of his hand and smiles. He's home.   
Bees buzz around beehives situated in fields of flowers, as he races towards the small house where he lives with his brother, Dream. The man in question is four years older than his little brother and much more experienced, having scouted for the village many times before. He stands in the doorway with his arms crossed, his mask off, tied to his belt.

"Heard you went over the wall today, Tubs." He says without preamble, and his little brother winces. "Are you okay?"   
"They didn't even notice I was there!" The boy says, and his brother relaxes. "Which is good, because they're preparing for something, I think." 

Dream's eyes narrow and then flare sharply, toxic light emanating from them. The older of the pair, he towers over his brother, and shadows arrange themselves into wings behind him, but Tubbo blinks and, the effect disappears. 

"That was risky," Dream warns, wrapping an arm across the younger's shoulders and laughing when Tubbo pulls even closer to him.   
"I know," he mumbles, and Dream's grip gets a little tighter, readjusting around him. "But now we know that they're doing something." Tubbo points out, and Dream nods.   
"We'll check it out tomorrow, okay? I'll whisper to George and Sapnap, and we can all go together." He proposes, and Tubbo nods excitedly.   
"Let's do it!" He cries and Dream wheezes.   
"Not so fast!" Dream says, and Tubbo groans. "I said tomorrow."   
The two had moved into the kitchen of their little cabin, separating when Tubbo flopped down on a beaten-down couch, startling Patches, the tabby cat who had decided that living with them was acceptable. She looked at him, offended, before stretching and making her way towards Dream, who was busying himself by making both of them hot chocolate. She rubbed around his legs and purred until he reaches down to pat her on the head. Tubbo laughs, worries from earlier almost forgotten. 

Later that night, when Tubbo's retired to his room, toxic green eyes look over the settlement from behind enchanted porcelain. Dream, clad in a dark set of armour, perched on top of the blackstone wall and watched the angels work. There were three or four, in particular, that seemed in charge - a boy about Tubbo's age was one of them, and Dream set his jaw.   
Of course they were making children fight now.

The child was having a conversation with an angel wearing a beanie, who, front what Dream had seen, was their general, who looked as if he would not like to be talking right now at all.   
The angel looked like he was dead on his feet, and an errant wind blew some of their conversation towards Dream.  
"But Wilbur-"  
"We're not ready for a full-frontal attack, Tommy, look around!" The older and taller angel was gesturing. "Our forces aren't ready!" Dream, hidden on top of the wall, stiffened. Tubbo was right, as always, and they were preparing for war. 

Shadows covering him, he jumps back over the wall, the darkness unfurling into great wings that slow his fall, stopping him a few inches above the ground, and disappear, letting him drop the rest of the way to the floor of the forest. He lands and runs the edge of the clearing and looks up to meet the eyesight of an angel.  
Piercing white eyes meet toxic green ones, and the angel nods to him and turns away. Dream finds himself in the forest securely, before making up his mind. Find the ally, get inside, get rid of the angels. Get them out of his home and away from the people who depended on him to protect them. Dream moves silently through the forest and approaches the cabin he left Tubbo at, the boy still sound asleep when Dream slips in through the window to the living room. 

His thoughts go back to the angel at the wall, who had let him get away. He doesn't know what he wants, the angel with the bright eyes. Power? Or is he just tired of fighting those who won't fight back? Dream doesn't know, but thinking back to how close he was to him, how close he had gotten without Dream noticing, he could have easily knocked him out. So maybe an ally among the angels, which was surprising. 

Dream shook himself out of his thoughts and went about going to sleep. Tomorrow promised to be a big day, after all, and he needed to be well-rested. Looking around at the life he had made, he promised himself that he wouldn't let anyone take it away.  
No matter what he had to do to keep it.

**Author's Note:**

> boy did this take way too long to write. i saw a post about demon!tubbo and it spiralled from there so if that was your post - congratulations. look at this. yes i am continuing this, no, it's not going to be good.


End file.
